


Digital Love

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Stuff, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, oh well XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Vocaloid Academy, A ranking system is put into place for, as of late, purposes unknown. But, when some Vocaloid-Ranked students fall for new students, what happens when they're not the right rank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I started writing this fanfic in 8th grade, and I never got around to finishing it. Hopefully I'll be more motivated to finish it now that it's here, though! 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy it :D

Teto Kasane groaned as she ran along the halls of Vocaloid Academy alongside her twin brother Ted, who was worried about how much he's gonna hurt when they got home.

"You just HAD to have TWO bowls of Lucky Charms, huh?" Teto growled. Ted jumped over Teto's outstretched red boot. "I'm sorry Teto! I thought I had time!" Ted shouted back. They finally made it to their class, Teto speeding to her seat behind Miku Hatsune. Miku turned and smiled happily as her friend sat.

"Hey, Teto! Another two-bowl morning?" Miku smiled. Teto groaned again, shaking her head as her red curly pigtails flew around her face.

Ted turned around from his seat in front of Miku to face Teto. He grinned shakily and waved at his Twin sister. She smiled in annoyance and waved lamely. He turned back around to miss Teto's Flip-off.

Their teacher, Ms. Greene walked in, sitting on her chair and beckoning something or someone to come in. "Class!" Everyone turned to the teacher. "We have new students. Come in, kids!"

Then, they walked in. The people that would change the love lives of some of the Vocaloids here.

"There's a few seats behind Len. Len Kagamine!" A blonde Shota boy picked his head up, waving them over shyly. Most but one filed behind the shota. 

One of the new kids was waved over to the front. She smiled brilliantly at her class. They all smiled back. "There's one other seat next to Len." The girl nodded enthusiasticly and ran to sit next to the blonde boy.

"Hi, I'm Kai! What's your name?" The flaxen-haired girl smiled, throwing her gloved hand out. Len smiled shyly, throwing his hand out. "Len."

"Ok, students. I want to familiarize the new students with the annual entry exam we have, so no talking." Mrs. Greene said.  
"Each new student needs to sing one song they know, or wrote for the exam, and the Principal will decide where to place you in ranks." She said, turning away from the students, beginning to write on the board.

"The ranks are Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite. Utaites are accepted into the school, but will need extra training in singing if they place in that rank." She said, writing down the definitions of the other two ranks.

"Utaus still need extra coaching, but are as good as the Vocaloids. Utaus and Utaites, understandably, are usually younger than those place in the Vocaloid rank," She said, writing definitions downs. "But, we've had a few young Vocaloids. Rin and Len Kagamine are a great example." She said with a tight smile, her red white-board marker pointing at Len and a girl with similar hair and eyes that sat in the back.

"If you are placed in the Vocaloid rank, there is a good chance you will end up with a Scholarship." She said, her eye twitching at the growing volume of the class when she mentioned 'Scholarship'. "However, that also depends on if you can keep your grades up until the end of your High School years. So I better not catch any 'F' students in my class!" She said, pointing a ruler at a few dozen teens.

"Well, that's about it. The exam is two months from now, so if you want to be ready by then, you best get started now." She said.

"Now, I suggest you familiarize the new students with yourselves." She said, casting a glare at the kids she pointed her ruler at. "NO GUM CHEWING!" She shouted, making every kid (even the good ones) flinch in fear.

Well, this might be a long year for everyone...


	2. How Awkward Can This Get Without Being Weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Kai meet... It gets weird...

(Len's P.O.V.)

"What's up, Cakeboy?" a high, feminine voice said. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, grabbing a banana notebook and my History textbook from a high shelf in my locker. How much you wanna bet that it's Lily Wave?

I turned around, only to be met with long, shaggy blonde hair and mean green eyes. Yup, it's Lily, alright. The school bully, or, more precisely, my bully.

"For the last time, Lily, Rin stopped halving her lunch money with me in Middle School. I don't have anything else." I said, cradling my books. Well, this might suck, or she might leave me alone. I'm going with the first option, just because I know Lily.

Lily shrugged. "I'm not here for that, Friend of Dorothy." She said, her fist colliding with my locker, effectively backing me up against the rows and rows of cold blue metal.

"Oh, and tell Rin to fuck off my case. I'm sick of her beating my ass just because I beat yours." She said. Oh, yeah...So, she's here because I sicked Rin on her a few times? Oh, well...

"It's not my fault Rin's protective and saw the burn marks and bruises from our Fourth of July barbeque." I said, crossing my arms over my books. Lily growled and slapped me.

"Got a pretty smart mouth there, Disco-Lover." She said, her long nails raking my cheek as she back-handed me. I flinched, but did nothing else. When you're Len Kagamine, you get used to Lily-slaps (And nails! Eesh!).

She retraced her other fist, which was on her hip, and solid-right-crossed my nose. I groaned, and could already feel blood. She retraced it again, and looked like she was going for my right eye, then she smirked evilly. Oh, no...

"I just decided that I'll be merciful, and not slam your face against the wall." She said, grabbing the back of my hair with the fist that trapped me against my locker. She kicked my chest, causing my books to fall. I was gonna get them, but she pulled me back up and started walking. She then dragged me all around the main hall, me groaning as she tugged on my hair forcefully and told me to 'Put a sock in it!' once in a while.

She banged on the door of a Broom Closet, smirking evilly. A yelp came from inside. "Kai-Chan~" She sing-songed, kicking the door down. "I brought you a friend! Now you won't be lonely in there~" She continued to sing, grabbing the back of my shirt this time and shoving me inside the Broom Closet. She laughed like a mad scientist, getting the door before me or the other person could react and locking it behind her.

"Have fun, and don't get out too soon~" She said, the faint sound of a key hitting the floor and a door closing. As I sighed and popped my shoulder back into my socket, the late bell for classes rang. Well, great. Now I'm late for History.

As I adjusted to the dark of the closet me and the mysterious other victim were locked in, I heard a pained noise and shuffling. Then, I heard a lamp cord being tugged and a light suddenly came on. I groaned, covering my eyes and starting to rub them so they readjusted to the light. As the bright spots in front of my eyes dissipated, I finally saw who was in front of me, and Oh wow...

She had short, bright blonde- almost orange -hair with long, bangs hiding her eyes, and sun-kissed skin. She also had sapphire nails with glitter sprinkled onto them, cherry-flavored lip gloss (What!? The air smelled like cherries, so I guessed! No, I'm not a weirdo that sniffs lips!), and, from what I could see, a bit of black eyeliner. Wonder what she looks like without makeup...

"Uh...hello?" She asked. Man, even her voice was pretty. It was deep enough to where she could impersonate a boy, but high enough to tell she was a girl. "Are you alright? Are you claustrophobic?" She asked, her sunburst of hair swaying with every movement as she set her right hand-god, it's soft-onto my forehead, leaning a little closer to me. I gulped and laid one of my hands on top of her wrist.

"N-No, I'm good. You?" I gulped and I could feel my cheeks warming up slightly the longer her hand stayed on my forehead. She stared at me, then her hand, then my hand that was still gripping her wrist, and flushed a bright red, but her hand didn't leave.

Then, I squinted, something about her seemed familiar...

"You're Kai, right? We sit next to each other in Economics." I said, momentarily forgetting to blush. Then, she flushed a bright pink, almost magenta. "U-Uh...yeah...T-That's me...I-I'm Kai Haipane...Hehe..." She chuckled nervously, retracting her hand and scooting away from me, which I was disappointed at.

Slowly, I took my hand off her wrist and placed it in my right pocket, looking squarely at her. "And you're Len...one of the young Vocaloids Mrs. Greene talked about." She said, backing up more, looking at me like a peasant looks at a prince...

Would she be my peasant? I thought, then I caught myself. Why did I just think that?

I shook my head of her and me in that setting and smiled my best, friendly smile at her.

"I'm not a snob, if that's what you're thinking." I said. She smiled somewhat shakily. "So, Len Kagamine, right?" She asked with a more genuine smile. Now it was my turn to be bashful. My hand rubbed my neck thoughtlessly. "Y-Yeah, That's me." I said, laughing nervously.

She smiled and held out her hand. I flushed lightly before joining my hand with hers and shaking it, and for some reason, I liked holding her hand...

It took me a while to notice that our hands were still together for longer than they should be, and I quickly broke eye and hand contact, placing said hand on the back of my head. She smiled at me still, but it seemed like she was disappointed that we stopped holding hands.

"S-So...do you know a way out?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. Kai bit her lip, and it looked so cute-goddamit!! Focus, Len!

"Uh...well..." Then, her face lit up as her golden-flecked nails dove into her bangs and pulled one sleek black bobby pin out of her hair. Her dirty blonde bangs veiled one of her eyes completely, and she prodded me aside so she could get to the door.

My shoulder felt like it was on fire from where her tiny fingers had just been. Her stomach leaned against my chest so she could be closer to the door, and her bangs tickled my chin. I blushed bright red (And I'm so thankful she couldn't see it).

...And her chest was near my face while her knee was on my crotch, rubbing against it lightly, as her balance was mainly on one of her hands and her other knee...Fuck, that feels good...

"What are you doing?" I blushed."Oh! I'm sorry! But this is the only position I can unlock the lock. I know it's a little awkward. I'm sorry." She says sympathetically. My body trembles."N-No, it's OK. Take your time..."I said, hoping she doesn't hear how shaky my voice is.

I bit my lip as she slid her bobby pin into the lock and unlocked the door, pushing it open with her hand.

She got her knee off my lap, but my...'problem' was still there...

Hopefully it wasn't that noticeable...

She smiled, grabbed her Gorillaz-themed backpack, and crawled out of the open door. Once she was out, she stood and held out her hand to me. Our hands locked around each others' and she pulled me out and up to my feet.

"So...what's your next class?" She asked, not letting go of my hand as we walked. I made sure to crouch over slightly so no one would see my 'problem'. "Uh...I'm supposed to be in History, but I'm sure it's gonna end in a few-"

Just as I had suspected, the bell signalling the end of first period rang, and students poured out. But, despite that, Kai kept a tight grip on my hand. I was still blushing as I gripped my yellow backpack strap.

"I have Art next. And you?" I asked, swinging our hands back and forth slightly like a child. Kai's face lit up, and I was growing to like when that happened.

"Me too! Maybe we'll sit next to each other?" She asked happily. I nodded with a soft smile her way.

"Sure, then you can meet my sister Rin. I'm sure she'd love her." Judging by the looks of Kai, all frumpy with choppy hair and band T-shirts and ripped punk rocker jeans and steel-toed boots, Rin would love to make her over.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kai said with a smile. And with that, we started walking towards our Art class (And by that point I'm sure my 'problem' went away. Thank god DX).


End file.
